THE STOLEN BAKED GOODS
by Goten4thewin
Summary: Trunks is sent out on an errand to Kame Island and Goten comes along for the trip. They mistakenly eat something that they weren't supposed to and are now feeling the affects of their mistake! ONE SHOT COMPLETE


DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DBZ THAT WEIRD CHINESE GUY AKIRA DOES!

AGES FOR YA

Trunks-18

Goten-17

Bulla -16

It was an early Saturday morning when Trunks was abruptly awoken up from his sleep with a pounding on his bedroom door. He slowly pulled the covers off his head and stumbled to answer the door. As he opened the door the banging came from his mother she had a habit of interrupting his sleep.

"Trunks I need a favor can you take these dynocaps over to Master Roshi's for me?"

"Do I have to?", Trunks whined

"Yes that's the least you can do to help your mother out. I know if Chi-Chi told Goten to do something he would do it without any complaining"

"Alright Alright", Trunks protested

"Oh yeah one more thing sweetheart no breakfast until you deliver these to Roshi for me"

With that Bulma handed Trunks the dynocaps and went on her way. Since he was already up he decided to text Goten to see if he would accompany him on his trip to Kame Island. Trunks pulled out his phone and sent his black haired friend a text.

Trunks 9:31 AM

{Yo Goten I need you to take a trip to Kame Island with me.}

Trunks knew if he was awake Goten would text back immediately that kid was glued to his phone.

Goten 9:32 AM

Give me an hour I want to eat first bro

Trunks 9:34 AM

NOOOO! Come on it will take 15 mins tops! Please Goten its very important

Goten 9;35 AM

Alright ill be at you house in 10 meet me out front

Trunks 9:36 AM

Thanks bro I knew I could count on you

As Trunks stood out front of his house waiting for Goten his stomach grumbled he was starving. He had to get to Roshi's fast the hunger was unbearable. Goten finally arrived so they powered up to Super Sayian to reach Kame Island as quickly as possible. After about 12 and a half minutes they finally arrived to their destination. Trunks walked up to the door and knocked nobody answered. He knocked a couple more times and determined Roshi must not be home.

"I can't believe he's not here Goten this is unbelievable"

"Let's climb through the window and leave the dynocaps inside"

"Good idea"

As they two demi sayians climbed in to the little house they placed the dynocaps on the coffee table. They were almost ready to leave when they noticed two giant trays full of fresh brownies. These brownies looked so good that neither sayian could resist.

"Now Goten we'll just take a couple we can't eat them all"

Goten never heard a word his friend uttered as he started devouring the brownies. Trunks quickly joined him. After about 5 minutes there was not a single brownie left so the boys decided to take off. As they reached Capsule Corp Trunks invited Goten in to hang out for the day.

"Trunks those brownies tasted a little weird but they were still awesome"

"Yeah they were amazing "

It had been about 30 minutes since they ate the brownies,and they had no idea what they were in for.

As they walked downstairs past the gravity room Vegeta gave the boys a dirty look. At any other time they probably would have been intimated, but not today. Goten looked Vegeta right in his eyes and started laughing uncontrollably. Trunks soon joined him laughing so hard tears were streaming from his eyes. Vegeta had enough he chased the boys once they ran away he retreated. Scared for their life they locked themselves in Bulla's room. The room was pretty big and had an all pink theme going on, but a certain object caught their attention. They could not take their eyes off this lava lamp, and they couldn't understand why.

"Dude that is the craziest thing I've ever seen"

"I know I wonder if we can open it up and eat those bubble things"

"Yeah let's try it does look tasty"

They couldn't get up if they wanted to Goten and Trunks sat on the floor starring at the Lava lamp for almost 3 hours straight. When they were suddenly interrupted

"What are you two doing!"

Goten had a look of horror on his face while staring at the teddy bear beside the lamp

"Trunks that bear is talking to us!"

"Mr Bear please don't hurt us we just want to see the lamp"

"Who are you calling Mr Bear you idiot"

"Now Mr Bear that was not very nice of you"

Trunks was smacked in the back of his head by the bedrooms rightful owner.

"What the hell are you two doing in my room I want an explanation right now", Bulla screamed

"Lamp "They boys said at the same exact time as they pointed to the lamp

"Get out now before I get dad!" Bulla yelled as loud as she could

"Quick Goten get the lamp lets go"

Goten quickly grabbed the lamp and ran downstairs to the kitchen with Trunks they were now starving. As they quickly emptied the fridge, and the rest of the house for food they sat down and ate with their most prized possession the lava lamp. They ate every last crumb of food in the house, and were still hungry so they ordered 100 pizzas. The pizza shop thought it was a prank so they ignored the sayians' request. The kitchen was a complete mess and the boys were in their own little worlds. Unknown to them they were about to be caught.

When Bulma walked into the kitchen she screamed as loud as she could. Vegeta and Bulla rushed to the kitchen to see what the problem was. They too were in a state of shock when the saw the state the kitchen is.

"What happened to my kitchen?"

"I don't know mom Goten and I were just sitting here with our lamp"

"You mean my lamp that you two idiots stole from my room" Bulla interjected

Bulma walked up to Trunks and examined him his eyes were low and bloodshot red. As she checked Goten she realized one of her worst fears had come true.

"You two are..are.. high on drugs I can't believe it I'm a horrible mother" She nearly passed out saying it

"Mom their high on marijuana I had an assembly at school last week about drugs" said Bulla

"We didn't do drugs Mom I swear the only thing we did was eat some brownies at Roshi's"

That's when Bulma realized they had eaten Roshi's special brownies which he makes to help his "Glaucoma"

"They weren't normal brownies they were POT BROWNIES!"

"No Bulma please to tell my mom she'll kill me I didn't mean too I swear" Goten pleaded

"Mom if you want to get technical if you would had made me breakfast before I went to Kame Island I wouldn't have eaten the brownies so it's your fault"

"Ok an innocent mistake atleast now you boys realize how terrible drugs are clean my kitchen up and it'll be fine. Goten I'll call your mother and tell her your staying over she would have a heart attack if she found it so I won't tell her about this little incident."

"Thanks Bulma"

As they boys cleaned up the kitchen the affects of the brownies were wearing off. It had been a crazy day for one. Bulma brought dinner home for everyone and they feasted after that the boys were ready for bed. Deciding to return their prized possession to its rightful owner Goten walked over to Bulla's room and knocked once she opened the door Goten handed her the lamp.

"I think this belongs to you"

" Thanks Goten I appreciate it"

"Ok well Good nite"

"Wait Goten do you ughh wanna maybe watch a movie with me ill make some popcorn"

"Yeah that's sounds good"

"Okay come on in "

Goten and Bulla got comfortable and started the movie up. But that's a whole other story !

Trunks passed out right after dinner having dreams about that magnificent lamp it would be a day he never forgets.

Kame Island

Master Roshi had finally arrived home it was almost midnight all day looking forward to getting a little groovy on some BAKED GOODS. He was ready to sit back and enjoy one of his special brownies when he noticed the two empty trays in front of him. "NOOOOOOOOOO! MY BROWNIES!" He screamed into the night.


End file.
